Slash and Take
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: Sequel to Love in the Sewers: Spike is in love with Leo but can't be with him because he's a tortoise. He watches Raph and Leo together happy. Spike gets jealous of Raphael that it hurts. When Spike gets mutated into Slash, he decides to get rid of everyone that stands between him and his Leo. Will Raph save him in time? Story idea by: Nis86 AKA Pen-Woman. Written by: Me


**TMNT: Slash and Take:**

 **RaphxLeo**

 ***Sexual Warning! Read at your own risk!***

"Hey there Spike? How you doing there little fella?" Leo asked his boyfriends pet turtle. Raph found Spike one day when they were younger, and have kept him ever since. Spike mostly just likes Raph or Leo to hold or touch him and they didn't know why.

Spike looked up toward Leo wishing he could talk but he just smiled.

'I'm fine now, my beautiful Leo.' Spike thought wishing he could tell Leo that himself but he can't.

Leo just smiled and petted Spike's head a little bit and rubbed his shell.

"I bet you're wondering where Raph is. Well don't worry, he'll be here soon. He and Casey had a…what was it called…Oh right! Wrestling night. I think it's pretty stupid but he gets so happy that I can't tell him no." Leo said with a little smile on his face that made Spike growl in anger.

Leo felt and heard him growl and smiled sadly at Raph's little pet turtle.

"Oh I'm sorry Spike; you probably want to be left alone until Raph gets here. Well right now it's 5:45 p.m. and the game ends at 7 so we have about two hours. I would bother Mikey or Donnie but they're both busy. Donnie with his inventions, and Mikey's video games. I need to get a hobby myself huh…Oh! I'm going to go meditate. Here Spike let me put you back in your home so I can go." Leo said with a smile that made Spike blush blood red but Leo couldn't tell.

Leo put Spike in his little home that Raph made for him. After Leo put him down Leo gave him a little kiss on the head and headed out to mediate.

Spike just watched his loved one walked out, and his heart grew heavy.

'Don't you see Leo I belong with you not Raph? I…HATE feeling this. Raph's my buddy and I love him…but seeing him with my beloved Leo makes my blood boil. Raph doesn't deserve him! Why can't I be with him?' Spike thought to himself in anger, thinking about all the times he had to stand by and watch his beloved Leo go with Raph, be hugged by Raph, kissed by Raph, and…he even almost saw them make love but Leo wasn't ready yet. Everything that they did…Spike saw and his anger and jealously grew more and more. He wants Leo for himself.

Leo stayed in his meditation for about an hour trying to calm his mind. He had a lot on his mind lately. He's and Raph's one year anniversary was coming up and Leo was trying to figure out what to give Raph for their anniversary. He was thinking about what to give him

'Maybe I can buy him a new punching bag…he's old one is about done in. Or make his favorite meal, maybe that's better…or I can…let him…make love to m-'Leo shook his head trying to get that out of his head.

'Geez! What am I thinking? Sigh…what am I going to do…I love him but…I'm scared…He's so handsome and strong…' Leo thought with a little smile and blush.

"Watch'cha blushing about babe?" Raph said with a smirk on his face when he surprised Leo.

"H-Huh?! Oh, uh nothing really Raph. Have fun with Casey?" Leo asked trying to force his blush away and his thoughts.

Raph didn't believe his boyfriend for a moment. He walked over to his boyfriend and hugged Leo to his chest. Being taller than Leo was best in these situations.

Leo just blushed while Raph hugged him.

"Ya know, I don't believe ya fer a second babe. Yeah it was fun with Case. I won a bet with him so I won some money." Raph said with a smirk that made Leo laugh at him.

Leo pushed himself away from Raph to look at him. Leo gave him a kiss which made Raph smile.

"I think Spike missed you Raph. He actually growled at me when I held him."

"Really? Huh…I guess he did miss me…Didja miss me?" Raph asked with a smirk on his face that made Leo blush and smile.

"Of course I did you hothead. Did the game go off early; you're an hour early getting home."

"Yeah, the game played earlier then me and Case thought. Which I'm glad…I wanted ta spend time with ya." Raph said with a smirk on his face and his voice was husky.

Leo blushed bright red getting to what Raph was saying, and Leo smiled nervously trying to figure out what to do.

"Uh…W-Well t-that's nice…b-but I uh…I'm pretty tired…so…yeah…Plus Spike misses you." Leo said with a small smile.

Raph frowned. He was a patient man/turtle, but there comes a time when a man needs something from his partner. Raph loves Leo with all his heart; he knows he isn't going to be with anyone but him.

"Leo…I know ya ain't ready fer sex yet…I wasn't suggesting that babe…I just wanna hold ya, kiss ya, and all that jazz." Raph said feeling embarrassed a little bit. He's not soft around anyone but Leo and Spike. That just shows how much he trusts Leo.

Leo just smiled at his boyfriend. He knew Raph was frustrated but he was kind enough to wait for him. If that wasn't love, then Leo doesn't know what is.

"That sounds nice Raph…We'll do that tonight before we sleep…Have you eaten anything…I think Mikey's about done cooking."

"Nah I haven't ate. Let's go see what the knucklehead made." Raph said as he and Leo were heading toward the kitchen.

Raph threw his arm around Leo's shoulder and hugged him tighter. Leo just smiled and hugged his waist…not knowing they were being watched.

Spike saw Raph and Leo through Raph's door as they made their way toward the kitchen. He could see Raph and Leo talking, flirting with each other, feeding each other. It was driving him crazy!

'I want my Leo….for myself….' Spike thought trying to go to sleep.

"I swear dude! I nearly had this thing beat then…BOOM! He spot's me and I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN!" Mikey wailed. Mikey's talking about the video game he just got. He said the game's called "Hitman: Absolution".

"Isn't that a stealth game? I thought you hated stealth games?" Donnie asked after he took a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah but I heard it was an awesome game. Plus, it was on sale when I went out to get our groceries." Mikey said as he went back to eating his pizza.

The whole table just laughed at Mikey.

"My Son's I'm going to head to bed now. Be sure to rest for tomorrow's training. Good night." Splinter said to his son's as he made his way toward his room.

"Night Sensei." The four turtles said to their master and father figure.

Next to leave were Mikey and Donnie, leaving Raph and Leo alone. Leo afforded to clean up the plates they used and Raph offered to help so he can be near the leaf green turtle.

Leo washed while Raph dried. A little bit ago they brought Spike in the kitchen to let him join them for dinner. To them, Spike was considered family.

Spike just sat on the table be-hide them watching them talk and wash dishes.

"Ay Leo, look at me fer a sec." Raph said out of the blue.

Leo looked at him and Raph swooped down and kissed Leo hard it made him gasped from his actions.

Hearing Leo gasped; Raph put his tongue into Leo's month which made Leo whimper in protest as he gripped his chest.

Raph grabbed Leo's waist and hugged him closer which made Leo gasped again a little bit.

Spike was furious! At moments like this he really wished he was the one kissing Leo. It also wasn't helping when he hears Leo moan.

Leo had to move his month away from Raph's to breathe but that didn't mean Raph was done, he went toward Leo's neck kissing, licking, and biting him. Leo moaned at Raph's actions.

Raph pushed Leo onto the counter so he could sit on and Raph was between his legs still kissing his neck and rubbing Leo's legs that made Leo arch his back a little.

"R-Raph…w-wait…ah…st-stop" Leo said weakly pushing Raph's chest a little to give him some space.

Raph moved his month away from Leo's neck to look at his boyfriend's flushed face.

"What's the matter babe? Don't ya feel good…cause I sure do…" Raph said with a husky voice made Leo blush more.

"Y-Yes it feels good, but c-can't you at least w-wait till we're in your room?" Leo asked trying to get Raph to make out with him in the room.

Raph just smirked at Leo and pitched his tail which made Leo gasped again.

"Heh…sure babe. Don't ya keep me waitin". Raph said with a smirk as he kissed Leo softly.

Raph turned around to leave but not without picking up Spike to take to his room.

Leo just watched Raph leave with Spike. Leo took a deep breathe.

'That Raph is going to make my heart explode.' Leo thought trying to calm his beating heart and went back to finish the dishes.

Raph laid down on his bed waiting for his boyfriend. He always loved making the leaf green turtle blush and squirm from being embarrassed. He had Spike on his chest petting him while he waits.

"So I heard ya growled a little bit at yer mommy there little guy. Didn't know tortoises could growl." Raph said as he pet Spike's head. Spike looked like he was sad that he growled at Leo.

"Ay don't worry little guy, Leo ain't mad at'cha. I don't ever think he can be mad at'cha." Raph said as he sat up so he could put Spike in his little home.

"Leo's still scared ta make the next stop…I wish he'd give me a chance. Well…like Mastah Splinter always said, 'Good things comes to those who wait.' And boy I can't wait." Raph said with a smile not knowing that it was making Spike more jealous and angry.

Raph decided to put Spike in his bed for a bit. He got up from his bed to put Spike in his own bed petted his head and went back toward his bed to lay down with his arms across his head thinking about Leo.

Raph then heard his door opened and he saw his beautiful boyfriend.

"Heh…Thought I had ta come get yer pretty ass." Raph said with a smirk on his face and Leo just blushed.

"Oh hush up Raph." Leo said with a playful smirk as Leo went over to pet Spike on the head.

"Hey there little guy, Raphie getting on your nerves hehe." Leo said not really meaning it.

Raph just smirked as he got up from his bed and came behind Leo and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ya really shouldn't be teasin' me baby…" Raph said as he kissed Leo's neck which made Leo moan and lean his neck back to give Raph more room.

Spike was boiling mad. They were here, in FRONT of him! What did he ever do to deserve this torture?

Leo then turned around and brought his hands to Raph's chest to push him back a little bit. Raph just looked at Leo wondering what could be wrong.

"Come Raph, not in front of Spike." Leo said in a shy tone.

Raph nearly fell down from hearing that. If he was an anime character, he would of fell anime style.

"Babe…ya serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Raph! You'd be surprise at what animals can remember and I DON'T want Spike to remember us making out thank you very much!" Leo said crossing his arms giving Raph a glare.

Raph just sighed and looked at Spike.

Spike was kind of happy that Leo wanted Raph to cover his home so he wouldn't see his beloved Leo and best friend making out.

"Raph, he can see us just like anyone else. Let's lay down on the bed, AFTER we cover him up."

"Okay, okay." Raph said grumpily as he picked up a little sheet to cover Spike's home.

"Sorry little man gotta do what the boss wants." Raph said with a sad smile as he pet Spike's head a bit.

Leo gave Spike a sad smile as well and petted him. Leo also gave Spike a little kiss on his head. What Raph and Leo didn't know was, Spike was blushing blood red he was nearly the same coloring as Raph's mask!

"Looks like I got some competition. Sorry old pal, I'm gonna fight hard fer Leo." Raph said as he petted Spike's head and covered Spike's home and went toward his bed with Leo.

'I will fight Raph…Soon I will have Leo for myself…But I have to think of how…' Spike thought to himself and he then remembers the mutagen.

'Leo…will be mine!'

 ***The Next Day***

"What was it you wanted to say Donnie? You tracked some mutagen in town?" Leo asked as he rubbed Spike's head and Raph rubbed Spike's shell.

"That's right Leo. My mutagen tracker was able to detect some mutagen on the east side of town." Donnie said as he shows the detector radar to Leo.

"Sweet dude! Let's got get us some mutagen!" Mikey yelled fist pumping in the air.

"Yeah, let's go grab it before those Kraangs show up!" Raph said smiling at Leo and Spike.

"Alright guys. Let's gear up and head out to get the mutagen before the Kraang do." Leo said as put Spike down on Donnie's lab table.

"C'mon babe! Let's go get those Kraangs!" Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo as they headed out of the lab to get ready to go find the mutagen.

Spike was left alone on Donnie's lab table and there was a jar of mutagen and Spike smiled and began walking over toward it slowly. When he got to it he knocked it over and he began to drink it.

Then Spike began to feel pain going through him as he began to change. He started rolling around on the table and fell down on the floor still feeling pain going through. Then when he opened his eyes, he could tell he was taller, he had thrones on his body and he was blue.

He looked at the mirror and he looked at himself and he smirked as he rubbed his new face and he saw a picture of his beloved Leo and the other turtles he really didn't care about.

He slashed through other three's faces and cut out the one of Leo and he smiled at it.

"Soon my Leo…you and I will be together, and Raphael will be the one to watch! Muhahahaha!" Spike laughed as he made his way out of his old home.

 ***East Side of Town***

"I'm telling that plan won't work Raph!" Leo yelled getting irritated at his boyfriend's idea.

"Why the hell not?! All we halfta do is run toward the street without being seen. We just gotta be fast!" Raph yelled getting irritated as well.

"We can't risk that! We have to swing from the roof tops to grab the mutagen. If we run toward the road, we have a chance of being seen by humans and we can't risk that!" Leo yelled back trying to get Raph to listen which was unlikely.

Donnie and Mikey just stood by watching them argue. Donnie then noticed the Pizza guy found the canister thinking it was a sports drink and he tied it to his bike.

"Uh guys! The mutagen is getting away!" Donnie yelled but he was ignored. Donnie and the others didn't notice a presence watching them. Before Donnie knew it, he was captured without anyone knowing.

"Man, sometimes I wonder how those two are a couple. What do you think Donnie? Donnie?" Mikey turned around and Donnie was gone and he began to get worried.

"Fine! If you want to get yourself caught go ahead! I'll get it myself!" Leo yelled and ran off to find the missing mutagen.

"Babe! Wait I didn't mean ta-"Leo didn't listen to Raph as he climbed up the building to find the mutagen on his own.

"Dammit!" Raph yelled when he knocked over a close by garbage can. He climbs on top of the building where Donnie and Mikey were but it was just Mikey there.

"Where's Donnie at Mikey?" Raph asked looking around.

"I don't know dude! When I turned around he was gone! I'm worried dude." Mikey said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Mikey we'll find him. And when we do…I need ta apologize ta Leo." Raph said as he began to think about Leo. He hopes he's okay.

But before they could go looking for their missing brother another turtle jumped in front of them. Raph and Mikey got their weapons in case the mystery turtle is dangerous.

"Who the hell are ya?" Raph asked with his sai's out and ready.

"I'm Slash…well…technically I'm Spike. You're old friend Raph." Slash said with a smirk when Raph and Mikey's eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-What?! Spike?! H-How didja get like this?!" Raph asked with disbelief that his pet turtle was this Slash.

"I drank some mutagen while I was in the lab. And now hehe, I'm a mutant turtle just like ya." Slash said with a creepy smirk.

"Oh dude! My mind is so blown away right now! But it's kinda cool though! We got us another turtle with us bro!" Mikey said with a smile but Raph had a bad feeling about Slash.

"Well…what do ya want "Slash""? Raph asked in a suspicious voice that made Slash smirk.

"Haha…actually Raphael…I'm here to take something that belongs to me….I'm here to take Leonardo away from you!" Slash said as he tighten his fist.

Raph's eyes winded in anger.

'Spike…is in love with LEO?!' Raph thought shaking in anger.

"Well, "Slash", ya ain't gettin' him!"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to change that!" Slash said and he attacked Mikey which made him bounce from his spot. Slash kept hitting Mikey back and forth and when he was about to hit Mikey again, Raph shoulder pushed him away and threw a smoke bomb in his face to get him and Mikey away.

Slash rubbed his eyes in anger for falling for a stupid trick.

"Heh…No matter. That'll just give me more time to get Leo." Slash said as he made his way toward where he thinks Leo is headed.

 ***With Leo***

"What a hothead! Grr! Sometimes I wonder why I love him so much! Sigh…Well, I'll talk to him after I find the mutagen. We can't have any more mutants going around New York." Leo said to himself as he looked through his telescope to follow the Pizza guy that took the mutagen.

Leo was about to try to get the mutagen away from the pizza guy but he felt a presence he wasn't familiar with and he turned around his katana's out and ready to fight. What surprised him was a giant blue turtle he never met before. He still kept his swords out and ready to fight.

"W-Who are you?" Leo asked having a bad feeling about this turtle.

"You're even more beautiful from this height." Slash said making Leo more nervous and worried.

"W-What? Look I don't know who you are, but could you go. I'm busy and I don't have time to talk to you." Leo said trying to sound firm but deep down he was pretty worried about this turtle.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. It's me, Spike."

Leo's eyes widened and disbelief. He couldn't believe this was Spike.

"S-Spike? H-How, w-what? Oh man…This is mind blowing." Leo said as he rubbed his head trying to stop his headache.

"I've waited…for a long time for this Leo…Now I'm no longer gonna wait." Slash said snapping Leo out of his thoughts. Leo just looks at Spike wondering what he was talking about.

"W-What are you talking about Spike? What have you've been waiting for?"

"All the years I've lived with you and the others…I had to stand by and watch you and Raph be together. Him hugging you, kissing you, comforting you…I should be the one to be there for you, not Raph!" Slash nearly yelled the end as he began to walk toward Leo. Leo walked backwards but he had to stop because there was nowhere he could go.

"I…I…I don't u-understand S-Spike…What on Earth are you talking about?" Leo said as he began to think of a plan of getting away from the mutated Spike.

"I'm saying I'm in love with you, and I'm going to take you away were we can be together forever!" Slash said as he reached for Leo but without Spike knowing, Leo grabbed one of his smoke bombs and threw it at Slash and disappeared.

"LEO!"

 ***With Raph & Mikey***

Raph was worried about Leo. Slash was after Leo and take him away from him. He was angry and worried about his boyfriend. He was also worried about Donnie.

"Raph! There's Donnie!" Mikey yelled pointing at Donnie that was sitting on the roof badly hurt.

Raph jumped toward his brother to see how injured he was. He was bruised nearly everywhere, and his left arm looked sprained. Raph growled in anger. Now he was really worried about Leo.

"Donnie, you okay?" Mikey asked worried.

"Y-Yeah…but what hit me; it was like Raph, but much bigger and angrier. While he was beating me, he kept saying 'After I deal with you and the others, Leo will be mine.' Where's Leo?! We gotta warn him!" Donnie said in a worried voice not caring about his injuries.

"It was Spike! He got into some mutagen. He's…he's in love with Leo and he wants to take him away from me. Spike's anger and jealously most of grown that he drunk the mutagen. Leo ran off and I don't know where he is." Raph said as he wrapped Donnie's sprained arm.

Donnie sighed. He couldn't believe this mess. They had to deal with another mutant. And not just any mutant; a mutant that knew where their lair was, knew almost all their moves, and was obsessed with Leo. Great.

"We gotta find Leo, I have a feeling Slash will try to take him away somewhere if we don't find him quickly." Donnie said as he rose up from the ground with Mikey's help.

"Mikey ya keep on watch, while I help out Donnie. We gotta find Leo!" Raph said as he helped Donnie. Donnie used his Bo as a walking stick to help him a little bit.

Mikey walked ahead to keep an eye on everything and it was clear. He hoped Leo was okay and that Slash didn't get a hold of him.

"Ah! I…can't go on…l-leave me here you guys…you gotta find Leo." Donnie said when he had to stop to take a breather.

"No turtle left behind. That's our rule. Just take a sec to breath, we'll find Leo…we have ta…" Raph said to himself with a worried voice.

Mikey was about to say something when all of a sudden he spotted Leo and it looked like he was running away from something…big!

"Raph! There's Leo! He's being chased by Slash!" Mikey yelled making Raph look away from Donnie toward where Mikey was pointing at and he saw Leo trying to get away from Spike.

Raph growled in anger as he rose up.

"I'm going! Ya two stay here, I'm gonna make Slash pay fer trying to take Leo away." Raph said with so much anger it made Donnie and Mikey shiver.

"No way dude! We're gonna help you out!" Mikey said with a bit of anger in his voice as well.

"NO! This is between me and Slash…He thinks he loves Leo more…I'm gonna prove him wrong. Ya two can come…but I want you to stay out of the fight." Raph said not turning around to look at them.

Mikey and Donnie forcible agreed to his wish and they made their way toward where they last saw Leo and Slash run off to.

 ***With Leo***

Leo felt like he's been running forever! Every time he hides somewhere Slash finds him. Leo felt like giving up but he doesn't want to. He wants to stay with his brothers…with Raph.

Leo was now hidden in a tool shed trying his best to conceal his air so Slash wouldn't hear him breathe.

He felt Slash walk by the shed and he goes completely still. He just keeps his eyes closed and prayed Slash wouldn't find him in the shed.

A few minutes passed and Leo heard Slash walk away from the shed. Leo let out a sigh of relief as he put his hand to his chest trying to calm his racing heart.

'How did this happen?! Has Spike been in love with me ever since we brought him home? I can understand his jealously, but he's obsessed. What am I going to do?! I wish the guys were here…I wish…Raph was here…' Leo thought as a tear slipped down his cheek wishing his hotheaded boyfriend were here to help him.

Before Leo knew it he heard the tool shed being beaten on and he heard Slash's voice.

"Leo! Oh my love come out! We will go far away from this place, just you and me!" Slash yelled through the door still trying to opened it but Leo kept it locked and had a few things blocking it.

"NO! Stop it Spike! I don't want to go anywhere! I'm not in love with you! I love Raph! Just please STOP!" Leo yelled as frustrated tears ran down his cheeks.

"YOU WILL LOVE ME LEO! You'll grow to love me. I'm better for you then Raph is! You belong to me! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE SPIKE!"

Slash didn't listen to Leo and he smashed the door in knocking Leo and the stuff down as well. Leo was half-conscious. He saw Slash's feet approach him and he looked up at him as tears kept going down his face.

"P-Please S-Spike…s-stop it…I d-don't want to go…" Leo said in a weaken and desperate voice but Slash still paid him no mind.

Slash kneeled down to get a little closer to Leo and Slash raised his hand to Leo's cheek to rub it. How he longed to touch Leo.

Leo whimpered when he touched his cheek. He didn't want anyone to touch him lovingly except Raph.

"Raph…Raphie…" Leo whispered pleading to himself and hoping Raph will come save him.

Slash grew angry when he heard Leo say Raph's name when he touched his cheek. Slash slapped Leo hard, which made Leo go unconscious from the hard hit.

Slash just looked at his beautiful Leo as he picked him up bridal style.

"I'll take us away from here, and you'll learn to love me." Slash said to the unconscious Leo as he made his way to the end of the building getting ready to jump down when a voice stopped him.

"Get yer filthy hands off of him NOW!" Raph yelled surprising Slash when Raph hit him in the head and grabbed Leo and took him to the other side of the roof.

Raph hugged Leo to his chest and he kissed his forehead. Raph looked at Leo and noticed he was covered in bruises and scratches. Raph growled in anger as he took Leo to Mikey and Donnie.

"Keep an eye on him…I'm makin' him pay fer hurting Leo and you guys." Raph said with anger in his voice when he put Leo down with Mikey and Donnie.

Raph then turned to look at his old friend. He couldn't believe this turtle was the sweet little turtle that Raph brought home one day as a kid. Now for what he did to his friends and Leo…has to pay!"

"Ya say ya love Leo…You don't love'im! Yer just obsessed with him! Ya can't force someone ta love ya. I love Leo…and he loves me!" Raph yelled getting his Sais ready.

Slash just laughed at Raph's little speech. Raph didn't care what he said…he was gonna prove to this obsessive turtle who Leo belongs to.

"Don't be foolish Raph. Leo always complains about you going with Casey all the time! He said it was stupid. I would of never left him! I would of stayed with him unlike you! Do you even remember your anniversary coming up?!" Slash yelled all his anger and jealous pouring out after all these years.

Raph's eyes widened! Spike and Leo thought I would forget?! How could I forget the best day of my life when he started dating Leo, of course he'll never forget.

"Who says I forgot. I could neve'a forget that great day when Leo agreed to be my boyfriend. I love Leo with all my heart…and I won't let ya have'im! Fight me for him!" Raph said twirling his Sais getting ready to face his once best-friend, to win his loved one.

Slash laughed again Raph.

"You really think you can beat me?"

Raph tightens his fist around his Sai and begins to walk towards Slash.

"I would rather DIE, then ta give Leo ta ya!"

Slash then roared loudly and charged at Raph and Raph charged at him and their weapons collided with each other. Raph turned around to get hit by Slash but Raph stood up quickly when Slash threw his weapon at him. Raph blocked him with his Sais.

"For years I stood by and watched you two be together! No longer will I STAND BY AND WATCH!" Slash yelled as he knocked Raph away.

Leo started waking up a bit, Mikey and Donnie looked at him to make sure he was okay.

"Leo are you okay?" Donnie asked checking to make sure he was okay.

"D-Donnie…M-Mikey…a-are you guys okay?" Leo asked as he raised his head a little bit but barely.

"Hey, take it easy dude. We're fine. Slash didn't hurt us too bad."

Leo then noticed Raph wasn't around. He rose up quickly which was a bad mistake cause it made him cry out in pain.

"Take it easy. Slash did a number on you."

"W-Where's Raph? I-Is he o-okay?"

"He's fighting Slash dude. He told us to stay outta it. He said that if Slash wants him to prove that he loves you, then that's what he's gonna do." Mikey said trying to get Leo to relax a little bit.

Leo blushed when he heard Mikey say that.

'Raph really said that?' Leo thought hoping Raph will be okay fighting Slash.

Mikey then noticed Raph fly across them and he hit a billboard. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo gasped at the sight.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled then he grimaced in pain when he yelled.

Mikey and Donnie went toward Leo calm him down.

"Leo, you gotta calm down dude! Raph doesn't want you to get hurt anymore then you already are! We'll help him, just stay here. C'mon Donnie, let's help out Raph!" Mikey said as he got up slowly and Donnie got up as well, they both walked toward where Raph and Slash went to.

Leo just sat there wincing in pain. He hates being the damsel in distress. He was the leader, but he couldn't blame Raph for not wanting Leo to fight.

'Please be safe everyone…' Leo thought sadly.

Raph jumped to another roof when Slash was behind him he tried to attack but Slash blocked him. Raph backed up to prepare another attack.

"You don't deserve Leo! You aren't strong enough to protect him. You couldn't protect him from Karai, and you can't protect him from me!" Slash yelled and he ran towards Raph.

Raph charged at him as well. Slash threw his weapon at Raph, but Raph jumped up away from the attack and used his Sais to balance him on Slash's weapon. Raph then kicked him, disarming him of his weapon.

"I can and WILL protect him!" Raph yelled getting ready for more.

Slash grew angry and charged Raph. Raph jumped up but Slash surprised him when he attacked. Slash grabbed Raph's legs and threw him around like a rag doll. When Slash threw him toward the wall, and punched him threw it.

Raph groaned in pain on the ground.

'Get up! GET UP! If ya don't get up Slash will take Leo away from you!' Raph yelled in his mind.

Slash grabbed Raph's arm and lifted him up in the air and was about to attack him when Donnie and Mikey attacked him.

"Get off of him!" Donnie yelled grabbing Slash's arm while Mikey yelled "No!"

But Slash threw them away like rag dolls. Raph sighed sadly seeing his friends be tossed across like rag dolls.

"I ain't the only one that cares about Leo! We won't let ya take him! Like I said…I WOULD RATHER DIE!" Raph yelled as he took his stance.

"That can be arranged!" Slash said as he walked toward him brining out his sharp claws and then attacked Raph. Raph was able to attack him and jumped to another roof where Slash chased after him.

Raph was about to attack but Slash grabbed a hold of his Sais and kicked him away making Raph armless. Slash through the Sai's to the street below.

Raph and Slash started circling each other.

"It's over Raphael! You lose and Leo is mine!"

"Like hell! I still have some fight left in me. I won't give up, EVER!" Raph yelled as he charged at Slash but Slash kicked him away.

Raph kneeled down trying to catch his breath. When Slash came closer to him Raph turned around and punched him away.

"Why don't you just GIVE IT UP! LEO DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Slash yelled getting frustrated at Raph's fighting spirit.

"I told ya…I ain't giving him up ta ya! Get it through ya head!" Raph said as he gripped his shoulder in pain but withheld it in.

Slash then charged and Raph did his best to blocked him but no matter what he did, Slash attacked hard and Raph was about to fall off the roof but he stopped himself. Slash was about to push Raph off the roof but Leo attacked Slash just in time before Slash got to him.

Raph's eyes widened when he saw Leo. Leo then knelt down in pain after he kicked Slash away from Raph. Raph ran went toward him to see if he was okay.

"Leo I told you ta keep back! What are ya doing?" Raph asked as he held Leo close.

"I couldn't just s-sit there and w-watch you and the others get killed w-while I j-just sat there…" Leo said as he winces in pain. Raph noticed and he hugged Leo tighter to his chest, his anger growing knowing it was all Slash's fault.

"Baby…just…just please stay here…don't move a muscle…I'm takin' care of him." Raph said then he kissed Leo on the lips hard and he got up walking toward Slash. He could tell Slash was angry from watching their kiss but Raph didn't give a damn.

"You will pay…fer hurting my brothers…and fer hurting my boyfriend!" Raph yelled as he got out a little knife he kept with him just in case.

"HAHAHA! That's it! Use your anger! That's the one thing we have in common! Our anger, gives us strength!" Slash said with a smirk.

When Raph heard Slash say that, he remember what Splinter was telling him about meditation and he hit a nerve on Raph that made me paralyzed for a moment.

Raph gave off a smirk knowing what he was going to do. Slash then charged at him and Raph raised his finger and dodged Slash and while Slash's arm was above him Raph brought his finger toward Slash's nerve and touched him making me slightly paralyzed which made Slash stagger away from him and Slash was at the end of the roof.

Slash then fell to the ground. Raph ran to the side of the roof to see Spike passed out. Raph gave off a sad look and walked back toward Leo.

Leo gave Raph a sad look. Raph kneeled to Leo's level to make sure he was okay.

"You okay baby?" Raph asked as he rubbed Leo's cheek. Leo nodded and he cried a little bit.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Raph. Just…Sigh…upset about Spike." Leo said as he looked down to his lap. Raph hugged him tightly and he noticed Donnie and Mikey walked toward him.

"Ya guys okay?" Raph asked not moving from his spot.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Donnie said with a weak smile.

"What happened to Spike?" Mikey asked.

"Sigh…I think he's still passed out on the street." Raph said as he helped Leo and they all walked over to the ledge. But when they look down, Slash was gone. It made Raph worried because Slash may try to come back and try to get Leo from him. He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Let's go home…" Leo said softly still pretty weak.

 ***Back at the Lair***

Leo was still pretty weak from the attack. Donnie and Mikey were resting up while Raph explained to Splinter what happened. Leo offered to do it, but Raph made Leo got straight to Raph's bed to rest. That's right, Leo's in Raph's bed right now. Raph is going to be pretty protective for a while until the Slash problem went away.

Leo sighed sadly.

'Raph must be hurting so badly…And Spike…This is all my fault.' Leo thought to himself. Leo felt his eye begin to tear up, but he tried not to.

"Baby? Why are ya crying?" Raph said as he nearly ran over to his bed and mate.

"I…I'm sorry Raph." Leo said softly and his tears begin to flow.

Raph was confused. Why on Earth is Leo apologizing for?

"What'cha talkin' 'bout baby?" Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulder bringing Leo to his chest softly not to hurt Leo.

"If it wasn't for me…Spike wouldn't of gotten so mad at you if it wasn't for me, and he wouldn't of become Slash. I'm sorry I made you lose your best-friend Raph…I'm so sor-"Leo was cut off by Raph's lips on his month which made him gasp in surprise.

When Raph heard Leo gasped he put his tongue in Leo's month making him gasped more and Raph began to play with Leo's tongue making Leo moan and blush.

Leo had to move his month away to breathe and Raph just watched him with a serious face.

"Don't cha apologize ta me 'bout that. The only thing I care 'bout…is that yer okay. It wasn't yer fault that he fell in love with ya. Yer a great person Leo. But know that I won't let anyone take ya away from me." Raph said with a husky voice that made Leo blush and Raph kissed him hard with his tongue in his month and pushed him down on the bed.

Leo gripped Raph's shoulder feeling different and hot. He then felt Raph rub his knee in his crotch.

Leo moved his month away from Raph's and moans loudly.

"Ahh! Ah…R-Raph…W-What are yo-"Raph stopped him by kissing him again and rubbing his knee harder against Leo's crotch.

Leo tried to move his month away but Raph gripped his chin and kept it in place as he kept kissing him.

"Mmph! Mmmph!" Leo muffled gripping Raph's shoulder harder getting hard for him to breath.

Raph decide to take mercy on his boyfriend and let him breathe.

"Ahh…Ah…R-Raph…w-what's g-gotten i-into y-you?" Leo whispered wiping his month feeling salvia on his lips.

Raph just smirked at him and kissed his neck which made Leo moan.

"R-Raph…Ah..! W-Wait a sec…a-answer my q-question?!" Leo said trying to push Raph off him. Raph moved up a little bit but not too far.

"I almost lost ya today Leo…Baby…ya don't know how scared I was…when I saw ya passed out in Slash's arms. I was so angry and scared…But…seein' ya here with me now…feel's my heart with joy…baby…please…let…let me make love ta ya." Raph said in a serious tone.

Leo blushed blood red and he used his hands to cover his eyes from Raph's bright green eyes. He wanted Raph to make love to him but…he was terrified. What if he's not any good, what if he leaves him because he was lousy in bed?

Raph pried Leo's hands away to make Leo look at him. Raph gave Leo a small smile.

"I'm scared to Leo…Remember…it's my first time as well…Sigh…we don't hafta if ya ain't ready babe…I'm just…very relieved yer okay." Raph said as laid down on beside Leo keeping his arm around Leo's waist.

Leo looked at Raph's face and took a deep breathe, and kissed Raph. Raph opened his eyes in surprise. When Leo stopped kissing him he looked at him.

"Leo…"

"Raph I…I w-want to…I'm just…v-very scared…b-but I want to…" Leo said as he hid his face in Raph's chest making Raph chuckle a little bit.

"Okay…Remember…I'm scared to." Raph said as he hovered above Leo and Leo blushed harder and swallowed hard.

"If at any moment ya wanna stop…don't hesitant to tell me, okay babe?" Raph asked with a serious look on his face. Leo nodded his head and Raph began his teasing.

 ***LEMON***

Raph kissed Leo on his neck making Leo moan. Raph kissed, licked, and bite Leo's neck which made him moan louder.

"Does it feel good baby?" Raph asked while he got near Leo's adam's apple.

"Y-Yeah…"

Raph just smirked and continued his journey on pleasing his boyfriend. He kissed his chest hard leaving red marks which made Leo moan. Raph then went lower to Leo's hips and he bit it hard which made wince and moan.

"AHH! R-Raphie! Ngh!"

Raph then licked down Leo's slit which made Leo arch higher and blush harder. What was he doing there?!

"R-Raph w-what are y-you doing t-there?!" Leo asked nervously which made Raph chuckle at his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna stroke ya baby…how 'bout ya come out and play." Raph said with a seductive tone that made Leo groan and drop out in the cold air.

"Man baby, look at'cha… I barely touch ya and yer already hard. Do I turn ya on that much?" Raph said with a smirk as he looked up at Leo. Leo just blushed harder under Raph's gaze.

Leo was about say something then he felt Raph grabbed ahold of his erection which made him blush harder and moan.

"R-R-Raph! AH! Ngh, ah! W-What a-are y-y-you d-doing…AHHH!" Leo leaned his head back farther as Raph rubbed his erection harder.

Raph just smirked as he rose up to his eye level and looked at him as he rubbed his erection.

"I'm makin' ya feel good…Do ya like it baby?" Raph asked as he licked Leo's neck and rubbed Leo's erection harder.

"Ah! Y-Yes it…It feels g-good!" Leo said as he blush gripping Raph's shoulder.

Raph continued to rub Leo harder and pinching the tip.

"AHH! R-Raph…ngh! D-Don't d-do that hah…"

"Ya sure ya want me ta stop baby?" Raph said with a smirk as he pinched him again but harder and Leo groaned loudly.

Raph let go of Leo's erection which made Leo whimper. Raph just smirked as he went down toward Leo's erection and swallowed it whole. Leo's back arch higher than he ever though was possible!

"R-R-R-RAPH! AH! N-NOT T-T-THERE! I-IT'S D-DIRTY-AHHH!" Leo yelled trying to push Raph's head off him but Raph didn't budge just kept sucking him.

Raph kept sucking Leo, then run he's tongue around him and deep throated him which made Leo gripped the sheets harder.

"Ah! R-Raph! I-I-If you d-d-don't s-s-stop I'll c-c-cum…so….AH! L-Let me g-go!" Leo said weakly trying to push Raph off him but Raph didn't budge.

"Raph! AH NO! I'm g-gonna-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed as he came into Raph's month. He blushed blood red for what he did. He covered his eyes feeling ashamed of what he did.

"Uh…Raph I'm s-sorry…" Leo said quietly as he slowly sits up to see if Raph's okay. Leo saw Raph swallow which made Leo blush harder. Raph looked up at him and he smirked at him.

"Heh…Don't cha apologize. I'm happy I made ya cum like that. Ya taste wonderful." Raph said as he gave Leo a soft kiss which made Leo moan and blush. Leo blushed harder and he laid back fast to cover his face with his arms.

"Haha. Don't be embarrassed baby. There's nothin' ta be embarrassed about. Ya look beautiful when ya came like that." Raph said with smirk when Leo blushed harder.

"D-Don't say things like that! I'm embarrassed enough!" Leo said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Heh…Hope ya ain't getting tired…there's more…" Raph said as he kissed Leo's forehead.

"M-More?!" Leo's eyes widened…there was MORE than that?

Raph smirked, but he got up all of a sudden brought back some type of lotion. Leo just watched him as he spread some on his fingers.

"R-Raph what are you doing?"

"I gotta stretch ya baby so it won't hurt. It's gonna feel wired from what I read online…so…get ready okay." Raph asked as he began to put his finger in Leo's rectum.

"Ahh! Ngh, ahhh ahh! R-Raph this f-feels w-wired! S-Stop!" Leo moves his head back and forth.

"It'll feel better soon baby, just…relax…" Raph said softly feeling Leo tense from his fingers.

Raph pushed his fingers deeper in Leo and Leo started to moan and then Raph added another finger which made Leo wince in pain a little but Raph kissed Leo's lips to distract him from the pain.

Raph then found Leo's prostate because Leo moaned loudly. Raph just smirked and continued his assault on Leo's prostate.

Leo moved his month away from Raph's lips to breathe and moan loudly when Raph went back to kissing Leo's neck.

Raph brought out his fingers which made Leo whine not wanting Raph to stop.

"R-Raph…p-please don't s-stop." Leo whispered rubbing Raph's cheek as he blushed.

"I fixin' ta give ya somethin' better baby." Raph said with a husky voice and he kissed Leo hard for a few seconds and left the kissable lips. He then grabbed some of the lotion to rub over his erection.

Raph then lined up his erection to Leo's rectum and he looked up at Leo.

"Ya ready…it's gonna hurt." Raph asked making sure Leo was ready.

"Y-Y-Yeah I-I'm ready Raph…Just…be gentle…please…" Leo whispered as he gripped Raph's arm preparing himself.

Raph then slowly pushed in and Leo tensed up, closing right away.

"B-Baby…ah, ya gotta relax…It'll get better s-soon." Raph breathed slowly.

"I-I-I'm t-t-trying..!" Leo said then took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles.

Raph was able to push all the way which made him and Leo moan.

"Ah…Baby, yer so tight..!" Raph said staying still till Leo was relaxed enough.

"Y-Y-You're so…b-b-big! Ngh…y-you can m-move Raph." Leo said softly. Raph nodded and began to thrust into which made Leo moan loudly.

Raph kept thrusting into his mate slowly and after a bit he found Leo's g-spot. Leo arches his back and looked at Raph with surprised eyes.

"W-What was t-that?" Leo asked gripping Raph's shoulder. Raph just smirked at Leo.

"Ah…That was yer g-spot baby…Ya feel good huh?" Raph said as he thrust into Leo hitting his spot which made Leo moan and grip Raph's shoulders harder.

"AH! AH! AHHH! AHHHHH! Ngh! NGH!" Leo moaned and he wrapped his arms around Raph's neck pulling him closer to him.

"Ah baby! Yer so hot! AH!" Raph moaned as he kept thrusting into Leo.

"AHHH! R-Raph I'm a-about to c-cum!"

"T-Then cum! Cum fer me baby!"

"NGH! AH, HA…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo then came on his chest and Raph's too.

"NGH! AHH!" Raph yelled when he came inside Leo and he grunted satisfied and he fell down on Leo's chest breathing hard.

 ***End of LEMON***

"Ah…Raph you're heavy…" Leo said with a little smile on his face. Raph just chuckled.

"Sorry babe…" Raph said as he raised his head up and gave Leo a kiss and he looked Leo in the eyes…

"I didn't hurt'cha did I?" Raph asked as he laid down beside Leo brining him to his chest.

"No…it was wonderful…I'm gonna be sore but…it was worth it. Thank you Raphie." Leo said with a smile as he rubbed his head into Raph's chest.

Raph just smiled at Leo and hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"Leo…look at me fer a sec…" Raph asked.

Leo looked up at Raph and Raph was giving him the most loving look he ever saw and he blushed.

"I'll protect ya Leo…I won't let him anywhere near ya…I love ya Leo." Raph said as he rubbed Leo's cheek.

Leo smiled up at Raph and hugged him tighter around his waist smiling and blushing at Raph's speech.

"I love you too Raphie...very much…"

"Oh babe…Happy Anniversary." Raph hugged Leo tighter. Leo just smiled and snuggled closer to Raph's chest.

"Happy Anniversary Raphie." Leo said with blush and smile.


End file.
